


And that, kids, is the story of how I met your father.

by sksdwrld



Series: Comment_Fic and Drabble-prompt fills [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: Just a little drabble. Men in underwear. Yep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



Merlin reluctantly answered the knock at his dormitory door and found himself face to face with Elyan wearing nothing but a pair of red and yellow The Flash pants. He strode into the room, making way for Leon in a pair of green and white Paddy Power shorts, and behind him came Lance in a neon orange banana hammock. Percy's blue and yellow y-fronts were positively adorable and Gwaine sported a pair of lacy black cheek huggers.

As Merlin stammered with surprise and embarrassment, the parade came to a halt, forming a loose half circle around him. Everyone looked expectantly toward the door and when Merlin turned, Arthur leapt into the room, clad only in a red sock and a matching bath towel slung around his shoulders like a cape.

A laugh bubbled out of Merlin and Arthur grinned. "Come out with us..."

"You're all mad!" Merlin backed away, afraid he might be stripped bare to match the group.

"A bet's a bet and you won," Arthur reminded him.

"Come on Merlin, don't spoil the fun," Gwaine chided playfully.

The other blokes took up a chant. "Merlin, Merlin!"

After a minute, he caved and began to strip. "Alright, alright..."


End file.
